


It Reset Again

by LilacUwU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotionless, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Killertale, One Shot, Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans fight, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacUwU/pseuds/LilacUwU
Summary: Just a short one-shot about what drove killer!sans to make the choice that he did.
Kudos: 14





	It Reset Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here uwu.  
> I might make a continuation of this but I'm not sure yet.

It crashed to the amber tiled flour, golden sunlight bouncing of the glistening red liquid that pooled out from where the bone had brutally forced it onto the ground. Sans stared at it emotionlessly as the crimson soul rose up from the horrid creature before him. It was kind of ironic really, everyone was trying to steal the soul of a soulless being. Sans didn’t even bother trying to grab it, he just watched with empty eye-lights as it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
And the world reset again.  
He extended a shaking white bony hand and the ‘human’ was forced into a wall coated in bones mid jump.  
It reset again.  
It bled out on the floor from its wounds.  
It reset again.  
A draconic skull blasted it into ashes.  
It reset again.   
An earsplitting crack echoed through the hall.  
It reset again.  
This time it was talking. It wanted to make a deal. It wanted him to join it. How disgusting. His response was to shove a bone through its chest.  
It reset again.  
It seemed to be very determined to have him join.  
It reset again.  
But that didn’t matter.  
It reset again.  
Sans was determined to.  
It reset again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And ĀǤĀĪ₦

The resets wouldn’t stop. Everything was blurring together. How many times had it been now? He had tried to keep track at first, but he lost count. It just wouldn’t stop. Sans had expected it to be determined, but this was something else. Even though his body was constantly being reverted to a perfect state, he was getting weaker and weaker with every reset. His magic was weakening alongside his mental state, slowly deteriorating as grew numb to the repetitive cycle. His emotions had long expired, leaving him empty. A husk of who he once was.  
The fight was a repetitive loop. The twisted, determined monstrosity before Sans would ask him to join it. He would deny, and then the battle would play out. The same way as it always did. Sans’ actions were automatic and the same. He was like a puppet, moving without his control. The words he spoke were the words that someone else had put into his mouth. Sans wasn’t that person. Not anymore.  
Throughout the fight he would just think. He tried to remember why he was even trying. He knew it was because he loved papyrus. He knew it was because he needed to protect everyone. But he didn’t know what love felt like anymore. He didn’t have a need to protect everyone because he knew any attempt was pointless. And they’d all just come back anyway. They always did.  
He’d watched them all die. Over and over again. To the point where Sans doesn’t even care anymore.  
He just wanted to feel.  
It reset again.  
And this time he said yes.


End file.
